1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric appliance/extension cord assembly, and more particularly to an electric appliance/extension cord assembly that provides an electromagnetic radiation-shielding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric appliance operates when supplied with electricity and generates electromagnetic radiation that adversely affects the human body during operation. A household wall socket may have only two slots, i.e., without the grounding slot. The user has to break and remove the grounding prong of the plug of the electric appliance. The electromagnetic shielding effect provided by the grounding prong is lost. In a case that the electromagnetic appliance includes a built-in electromagnetic radiation-eliminating device, such an electromagnetic radiation-eliminating device can work only when the plug of the electric appliance is coupled with a three-slot socket having a grounding slot. Namely, electromagnetic radiation still exists when the plug of the electric appliance is coupled with a two-slot socket without a grounding slot.